Las flechas de Cupido
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ai se sentía orgulloso acerca de sus conocimientos sobre el amor. Cuando conoció a Kohai todo eso cambió. Madotsuki era su nombre, y ella fue quien le hizo experimentar lo agridulce del amor. Advertencia: spoiler de los CG de Ai senpai.
1. Chapter 1

**Las flechas de Cupido**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Notice me senpai! Pertenece a Skillshot Lab.

 **Capítulo 1: Lo que Ai sabía del amor**

* * *

La primera vez que Ai visitó la cafetería de tercer año fue por curiosidad. Había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de la nueva encargada de la cafetería y no era de extrañar pues se trataba de la primera estudiante femenina pero no fue hasta que escuchó de los deliciosos bombones que allí servían que decidió ir. Ai amaba los bombones de chocolate. En esa ocasión se encontraba en la casa de Souma. Su amigo trabajaba en la creación de una nueva receta de bombones y había pedido su ayuda.

—¿Crees que deba colocar más chocolate? —le preguntó Souma sin dejar de batir la mezcla para bombones.

—Definitivamente —respondió Ai —, más chocolate siempre es bueno.

—Madotsuki dijo algo similar, ella es muy buena preparando bombones —comentó Souma pensativo.

—Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes.

—Es la nueva encargada de la cafetería de tercer año —al notar la expresión de Ai, Souma agregó —, me extrañas que no la conozcas, pensé que te darían curiosidad los bombones de chocolate que vende.

—¿Son buenos?

—Tendrás que probarlos por ti mismo —fue la respuesta de Souma. Antes de eso Ai no había sentido ningún interés por probarlos pero las palabras de Souma hicieron aumentar su curiosidad. Conocía a su amigo y confiaba en su buen gusto para la repostería.

La encargada de la cafetería lo recibió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente le sirvió uno de los bocadillos. Ai pensó que eran uno de los mejores bombones de chocolate que había probado en su vida, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que había sido la joven que lo atendió quien los había preparado. En ese momento se propuso visitar el lugar cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Ver a Madotsuki sonreírle todos los días lo fue enamorando poco a poco. No eran solo los dulces que preparaba, era lo amable y trabajadora que podía ser. Aunque algo torpe se esforzaba constantemente por dar un gran servicio y mantener la cafetería en óptimas condiciones. Antes Ai hubiera dicho con toda seguridad que lo sabía todo acerca del amor. Sus amigos solían pedirle consejos cada vez que lo necesitaba y él estaba orgulloso de sus flechas. Las había usado durante las actuaciones de Tokiya y estaba seguro de que funcionaban pues rápidamente tuvo el cariño de la audiencia. Después de Madotsuki no estaba tan seguro. No podía encontrar una palabra que describiera la calidez que sentía a su lado o algo que justificara el que la chica de la cafetería rondara sus pensamientos con tanta frecuencia.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba enamorado de Madotsuki hasta que Tokiya se lo dijo y eso lo hizo reconsiderar todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento. Recordaba que se encontraba en medio de un ensayo. Faltaba poco para que tuvieran una presentación y Ryu insistía en que debían tomarse con mayor seriedad los preparativos. Kurou estaba de acuerdo con el presidente del club de teatro pues de su participación dependía que consiguieran un lugar en el Festival "Gold Butterfly" pero Ai solo podía pensar en el tiempo que faltaba para almorzar con Madotsuki, algo que en los últimos días parecía convertirse en una tradición.

—Hagamos una pausa —les llamó Ryu. Era de lo más extraño que el presidente interrumpiera un ensayo —. Ai, necesito saber si estas comprometido con la presentación porque si siente que no puede, avísenos ahora para buscar a su reemplazo.

Ai asintió. Conocía a Ryu para saber que una respuesta diferente lo molestaría y no quería recibir un sermón que sabía que merecía. Durante el resto del ensayo trató de enfocarse únicamente en la presentación pero le era difícil. Ai se regañó mentalmente, el teatro era importante para él, una de sus grandes pasiones pero no podía sacar a Madotsuki de sus pensamientos.

—Ai, espero que para la presentación toda su atención esté en la obra —le dijo Ryu con su acostumbrado semblante serio —. Encárgate de recoger las cosas junto a Tokiya.

—Debió darte muy fuerte —le dijo Tokiya en tono burlón cuando se quedaron solos —, nunca te había visto así de distraído.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿En serio? ¿El experto en el amor no tiene idea? —a pesar de las palabras de Tokiya no había rastro de burla en su voz sino auténtica preocupación.

Ai asintió con la cabeza y siguió recogiendo el escenario. No tenían que limpiar el aula pero sí asegurarse de que los vestuarios, escenarios y utilerías se encontraran en su lugar. Kurou era bastante organizado con las cosas del grupo y prefería mantener todo lo que pudieran necesitar al alcance, sin contar que utilizaban algunas piezas delicadas.

—Solo estaba un poco distraído.

—Es la primera vez que veo que alguien ocupa tus pensamientos de esa forma. Debe ser especial para que te guste tanto.

Ai no encontró palabras para negarse. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que Madotsuki significaba para él. Sabía que disfrutaba de su compañía y con eso era suficiente para él. Después de hablar con Tokiya se convirtió en un pensamiento recurrente.

Nunca había estado enamorado pero eso no evitó que le encantara la idea del amor, adoraba todo lo relacionado con este en especial formar parejas. Cada vez que veía que dos personas compartían un lazo especial tomaba una de sus flechas y les disparaba. Ver a dos corazones enamorados unirse lo llenaba de felicidad.

Un día armado de valor tomó su arco y su flecha, tomó rumbo a la cafetería. Se sintió aliviado al saber que estaba vacía. Aquello era raro, especialmente desde que Madotsuki reemplazó a su abuela. No era solo el hecho de que fuera la única mujer en la academia o su belleza. Madotsuki era una joven trabajadora y amable. La comida que servía era deliciosa y el servicio espectacular. Tomó una de sus flechas y la disparó con dirección a Madotsuki. Cruzó los dedos esperando que cuando se volteara correspondiera sus sentimientos.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué fue eso?

A pesar de que Madotsuki le estaba dando la espalda, Ai podía adivinar que se sentía confundida. Ella tomó la flecha entre sus manos y la analizó como si no lograra entender cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ai esperó a que ella volteara en su dirección y la flecha surgiera efecto. Solo fueron unos segundos pero para Ai eran una eternidad.

Esperar por una reacción en Madotsuki habría sido lo más adecuado. Solo estaban ellos dos en la cafetería por lo que era improbable que hubiera visto a alguien más, pero simplemente no podía. La encargada de la cafetería ni siquiera parecía notar que él estaba detrás de ella y ansiaba tanto el que se volteara para conocer la respuesta que necesitaba.

—¿Funcionó?

Madotsuki levantó la mirada y Ai se acercó a ella. La confusión en el rostro de la encargada de la cafetería se hizo más notable. Aquello era nuevo para Ai. Sus flechas nunca causaban confusión. Cuando apuntaba al público, ellos admiraban al actor que interpretaba la obra, cuando se las lanzaba a una pareja estaban demasiado ocupados demostrándose su amos para notar las flechas de cupido.

—¿Si funcionó qué cosa?

—La flecha ¿Ya estás enamorada de mí?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se supone que te haría enamorarte de mí. Funcionó con las otras parejas que encontré. Lo siento, realmente no sé qué hacer para que te enamores de mi —Ai bajó su mirada al suelo.

Una fuerte presión se instaló en su pecho. Ai nunca consideró que Madotsuki no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Esa fue la primera vez que Ai tuvo dudas acerca del amor. Pensaba que era hermoso pero resultaba doloroso el no ser correspondido. Solo la mirada de Madotsuki le hizo no desistir.

—La gente me dice que soy un experto en el amor. Pero de hecho, yo nunca he estado enamorado. Soy siempre el que está dando consejos de amor. Pero cuando te conocí comprendí que no tengo idea sobre el amor —miró a Madotsuki a los ojos esperando que sus sentimientos pudieran alcanzarla —Nunca he celebrado San Valentín ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi primer amor para San Valentín?

Madotsuki no respondió y Ai sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Siempre había pensado que una declaración era un momento hermoso en que dos corazones se unían pero en ese momento lo que sentía era muy diferente, la incertidumbre no era dulce en lo absoluto y el temer perder a quien más le importaba incluso era doloroso.

Pero mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía. Tener esa conversación con Madotsuki lo había hecho sentir muchas cosas por primera vez y reconsiderar todo lo que creía saber del amor. Si necesitara de una palabra para describir lo que sentía esa sería agridulce. Hablar de su amor fue arriesgado pero se sentía bien al saber que Madotsuki sabía lo que sentía y que había una esperanza de que le correspondiera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Amor**

* * *

La segunda festividad favorita de Ai era la navidad. Disfrutaba de cantar villancicos, comer queque navideño y preparar galletas, era divertido crear nuevas recetas y probar con diferentes decoraciones, el problema era que Souma solía comerse varias de las galletas que preparaban pero más aun lo que la navidad significaba, decorar la casa, las luces le parecían hermosas. Para Ai no había nada que mejor que celebrar el amor. Lo que más le fascinaba era el muérdago. Ya fuera una excusa para tener un beso del ser amado o una oportunidad para encontrarse con ese ser especial, Ai consideraba que se trataba de una de las cosas más románticas que había visto.

Todos los años Ai se encargaba de colocar varios ramilletes de muérdago en el colegio, su casa, la cafetería e incluso en varias tiendas, solo si contaba con permiso primero, pero en esa ocasión había conseguido más muérdago de lo normal. Aunque la navidad era motivo de alegría para él, ese año un nuevo sentimiento se sumó a los que generalmente le provocaban dicha festividad y era la tristeza de saber que con las vacaciones no podría ver a kohai con la misma frecuencia. Al entrar, Madotsuki lo saludó del mismo modo en que acostumbraba hacer, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Sí, mis alas son extra esponjosas —comentó Ai entre risas.

Mientras que Madotsuki se encargaba de atender a los estudiantes, Ai colocó varios muérdagos en distintos puntos. Algunos visibles y otros no tanto, siendo estos los que se encontraban en los puntos más estratégicos. Sabía que estos podían ser ignorados pero confiaba en que el poder del amor haría el resto del trabajo.

La encargada de la cafetería le había pedido que lo ayudara con las decoraciones, incluso era probable que ella colocara otros ramilletes de muérdago por lo que no habría problema si era descubierto. En ese caso lo único que eso le quitaría el factor sorpresa a su plan, aunque tenía sus dudas sobre ello pues conocía a la encargadas de la cafetería y sabía lo distraída que podía llegar a ser.

—Esta es mi segunda época favorita del año después de San Valentín. La atmosfera festiva es tan… romántica —le dijo Ai en cuanto kohai terminó de servir las últimas bebidas —. ¿Sabes? Me hace querer acurrucarme contigo junto al fuego.

Madotsuki rio de manera nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No era la primera vez que él le hacía un complicado pero ella actuaba como si lo fuera. Quizás fue por ese motivo que a muchos le sorprendió el hecho de que Kurou le hubiera otorgado un papel tan importante en la obra que harían por navidad.

Recordaba que inicialmente ese papel no le correspondía a la encargada de la cafetería y Kohai solo estaría allí como una invitada del grupo pero el estudiante al que le habían encomendado esa tarea no pudo asumir el compromiso debido a algunos asuntos personales que no les informó. Aunque Ryu se sintió molesto por ese hecho no le guardó rencor a su compañero.

Después de cerrar la cafetería, ambos se dirigieron al Club de Teatro. Lo primero que vio Ai fue a Ryu y a Kurou hablando, parecía tratarse de algo importante. Ninguno de los dos notó que estaban allí hasta que Madotsuki lo saludó y obtuvo una mirada seria por parte de Ryu al ser interrumpido. Kurou les indicó el lugar donde se encontraban los vestuarios y ambos se apresuraron en cambiarse. Ese era el primer ensayo que hacían con vestuario, faltando poco para la presentación no era de extrañar que Kurou estuviera nervioso.

El ensayo transcurrió con tranquilidad a pesar de los tropiezos de kohai. La encargada de la cafetería se había aprendido sus diálogos por lo que Ai, Tokiya y Ryu no tuvieron ningún problema en hacer corregir los errores de kohai o hacerlos menos notorio cuando ninguno tenía la posibilidad de cubrirlos.

Después del ensayo ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería para almorzar, algo que era casi una tradición para ambos. Como el ensayo se había demorado más de lo usual ambos se encontraban especialmente hambrientos. Ai notó que kohai lucía un tanto distraída o más de lo normal. Al principio no le resultó extraño cuando equivocó el camino a la cafetería, ella solía cometer esa clase de errores, quizás con demasiada frecuencia, cuando se le cayeron varias de sus pertenencias asumió que era por la falta de comida pero cuando la descubrió mirándolo de reojo no supo que pensar.

No era algo que le molestara, disfrutaba ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Madotsuki cada vez que lo descubría observándolo pero mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba. Era poco el tiempo que tenía de conocer a la encargada de la cafetería pero sabía que ella era sincera, a veces demasiado directa para su propio bien. Esa era otra de sus cualidades que le gustaban de ella.

—Hubiera querido hacerlo en San Valentín pero no sé si pueda esperar, ya me han dicho que soy muy evidente —le dijo kohai, el nerviosismo que sentía era evidente —, pronto iniciaran las vacaciones y no quisiera irme sin decirte lo que siente. Ai-sempai, me gustas-gustas.

—¿Te gusto? ¿De verdad? —aunque Ai había escuchado las palabras de kohai una parte de él sentía como si estuviera soñando pero otra sabía que ese momento era real —. No sé qué decir. He estado esperando por tu respuesta y ahora que la has dicho no puedo creerla —Ai llevó su mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Las palabras de Madotsuki lo habían hecho experimentar tantas sensaciones nuevas para él —. Así que esto es lo que se siente que la persona que más amas te quiera. Espero que todos puedan experimentar esta clase de amor al menos una vez en su vida. Te amo, Madotsuki. Eres mi primer y único amor.

Kohai señaló a un punto sobre ellos, en ese lugar se encontraba un muérdago. Ai había colocado varios muérdagos para poder encontrarse en una situación como esa con la persona que amaba pero estaba seguro de que no había sido él quien había colocado el muérdago sobre su cabeza. Incluso fue kohai quien eligió el lugar en donde se sentaron.

Esa fue la primera vez que ambos se besaron.

Para su primera cita oficial, Ai usó su traje estampado de corazones pues se trataba de una ocasión especial. Antes de salir trató de recordar todos los consejos que le había dado a sus amigos antes de una cita. Ese día Souma y Tokiya lo habían ido a visitar temprano, ambos alegaron que después de tantos consejos que les había dado, era el turno de ellos en ayudarlo.

—Cuida de kohai —le dijo Tokiya —, ella es una princesa, de esas que pocas veces se encuentra.

—Lo haré —respondió Ai y sus palabras eran sinceras.

Pasó puntual por kohai pero ella había llegado primero. A pesar de que su atuendo era sencillo, para Ai ella lucía más hermosa que nunca. Tomó a Madotsuki de la mano y la llevó con gran emoción.

—¡Bienvenida a mi chocolatería de San Valentín favorita!

—Es hermosa y huele muy bien. Los chocolates deben ser deliciosos.

—Pensaba que si no podemos tener nuestra primera cita en el día de San Valentín, debería traerte a un lugar que se siente como San Valentín todo el año. Esta es mi chocolatería de San Valentín favorita en el país. Normalmente es difícil conseguir reservaciones pero como siempre les compro chocolates generalmente hacen una excepción conmigo —después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, Ai pensó que sonaban mal, la expresión confundida de kohai se lo confirmaba, por lo que, con un leve tartamudeo provocado por el nerviosismo agregó —. No es que se los de a cualquiera, no te hagas la idea equivocada. Me gusta comerlos o darlos a algunos de mis compañeros de clases. El chocolate de San Valentín es realmente especial para mí. Es la manera que uno expresa sus sentimientos hacia la persona que le gusta en San Valentín. Gracias por salir con migo hoy… Ahora, déjame alimentarte con uno de mis sabores favoritos. ¡Di Ai!

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:

 **1G6n5:** Thank you.


End file.
